


阳炎

by Firelanche



Series: ストックホルム [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelanche/pseuds/Firelanche
Summary: 阳炎：在日光强烈的春天或者夏天的海滨，可看到物体摇动的现象，因靠近地面温度高的空气和周围空气的密度差引起。是光透过密度不均的空气所产生的不规则折射。前文见：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932693/
Series: ストックホルム [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676869
Kudos: 1





	1. 离家

汽车一路向南驶去。  
已经是三月份了，路边积压了数月的积雪逐渐被溶解干净，稀薄日光下的气温却仍然只有个位数。单单穿着套装在外面走，依旧会感觉到刀割的寒冷。  
早上出门的时候，因为赶时间，加越忘了穿上最外面的大衣。这辆车的空调出了些小毛病，热风档不时会停止工作，至今还没来得及送修。上班的路上还是好好的，在停车场呆了半个小时之后，居然又闹了罢工。所以出发之前，他不得不用热毛巾仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍前挡风玻璃的下半部分，才能保证行车时的视野不被新结起来的霜气阻挡。现在坐在车里，尽管外面有钢铁的保护，但不时从车门的缝隙里渗进来的寒风，还是让他忍不住夹紧了胳膊。  
“这天气，可不太妙啊。”  
嘴里叼着香烟的过滤嘴，副驾驶座上的仓石警部粗声粗气地嘟囔道。他是个足足有二十年烟龄的老烟枪，想必是突然地被派遣出去，在狭小的密闭空间里又没办法痛快地抽上一根的缘故，今天的他显得格外暴躁，手指没完没了地敲着前面的仪表盘，发出咔哒咔哒的响声。  
也许是因为，能把那样的情绪传递给别人的话，自己就会多少感觉到安心吧。被那个声音搞得同样烦躁无比，加越在心底里嘀咕着。昨晚自己两岁大的女儿没完没了地哭闹，为了安抚她的情绪，他和妻子几乎都是整夜没睡。可现在，妻子可以呆在家里多少打一会儿瞌睡，自己却在经历严重的睡眠不足，即使是匆匆忙忙灌下去两罐咖啡，也还是忍不住上下眼皮打架。  
谁叫自己是组里的新人，只要是上司的命令，不管什么样都没有拒绝的立场呢。这又不是什么好差使，一会儿会搞得非常不愉快也说不定。不是出于这样的理由，换了是谁都一定会选更有经验的刑警来处理问询，而不是“那个愣头青加越”。  
“不如先抽一根吧，警部。”  
在又一个红灯前，因为实在困得发慌，加越自暴自弃地打开了两边的车窗，寒冷让他马上打了一个大喷嚏。带着被阻塞的鼻音，他这样建议道。仓石警部惊讶地看了他一眼，却很快从裤子口袋里掏出打火机，点燃了嘴里的烟卷。浓烈刺鼻的烟草味从他被薰成黄色的指夹开始向外扩散，几次深长的吞吐之后，他的烟瘾和心情似乎都得到了缓解，一直在加重加越的神经痛的左手也终于回到了衣兜里。  
“所以说，警部，失踪人口是特别搜查组的事情吧，怎么会轮到我们呢？”  
趁着这个机会，加越赶紧说出了自己的疑问。仓石警部清了清嗓子，把一个巨大的烟圈喷到了他的衣领上。用沙哑的口音，他回答说：  
“‘之前调查的时候和监护人交流最多的就是三系，这种时候也会更好沟通吧。’——这是警视长的原话。”  
“闹得这么大了吗？”  
“梶原的电话直接打给了他，现在估计连本部长都知道了。好在媒体那边还没收到消息，那个案子一周年刚过就出这种事，处理不好会变成大丑闻的。”  
“那可就糟透了。”  
“已经不能更糟了。”  
更用力地吸了一口面前的尼古丁和焦油残渣，把夹住香烟的手放在车窗边缘，仓石警部慢吞吞地补充说：  
“如果真的要大张旗鼓地找，就得出动警犬和消防，那就再也瞒不过去了。一旦大家知道了那个孩子的身份，不是‘警方因为办案不力心存愧疚’，就是‘为了掩盖自己的错误而浪费纳税人的金钱’，想想就觉得头疼。”  
昨天夜里下过一场短暂的雨，地上的水渍多少已经干了，但根据天气预报里的说法，今天会完全放晴的几率少得可怜。新潟市区靠近海平面，海风吹过的地方，空气干燥地像一台电力驱动的鼓风机，撬动着半截露在外面的车窗玻璃呼呼作响。在平稳的公路上，加越一直试图发动那台罢工的空调，这个时候，才终于从出风口喷出了带着灰尘气味的热流。可是，那种微薄的温度现在已经无济于事了。鼻腔同时被烟气和霉菌侵占着，加越难受地转过脸去，以借此掩盖喉头发痒的咳嗽声。  
“咳……是啊，可真是难办的局面。”  
“要我说，梶原一开始就不该把他接回家。那真是个彻头彻尾的馊主意。”  
好像没有注意到他的难堪，仓石喘着气，隔着吞吐的烟雾小声咕哝了一句。听到这样的话，加越震惊地回过头，却发现警部并没有要对此多做解释的打算。还是希望不要真的出什么大事才好。在心里小声地祈祷着，加越捏了捏自己鼻梁上方的部分，逼迫自己把注意力集中到前方的道路上。  
根据地图的标识，车子在铁路沿线的地方转弯，又向前开了一小段，一直行驶到靠近信浓川支流的地方，他们这一行的目的地，一幢外墙古旧的二层小楼出现在了眼前。先头的鉴识人员早就到了，他们穿着厚重的制服，正在花园里仔仔细细地寻找着可疑的脚印。在他们当中，唯一身着常服的男性，就是这栋房屋的主人，本部搜查四课的警部梶原纪男。他平时的工作是处理组织和社团犯罪，因为升职调任之前在搜查一课呆过几年，可以算是仓石警部的老熟人了。可对于加越来说，这还是他第一次和这位上级有着正面接触。也许是附近的巡警已经进行过了第一轮的讯问，在看见下车的仓石警部的一刹那，梶原的脸变得比平时更加的阴沉和刻板，眼下的阴影和凹陷的眼眶几乎融为一体，就像两团漆黑的洞穴。  
“你们在这里干什么？”  
“特搜队已经出去找了。上面也联系了长冈那边的派出所，万一他真的跑回了父母原来的房子，我们会第一时间收到通知。你也知道，在把半个警局都派出去之前，最好能确认那个孩子不是简单的离家出走，免得招来无谓的关注。”  
加越注意到，梶原纪男的眉毛因为这句话剧烈地抽动了一下。但也许是同样身为刑警的组织认同感作祟，他克制住了自己的不满。  
“已经过去一整晚了啊。”  
“是啊，一整晚了。确定他昨天回来过吗？”  
“嗯。大概下午四点多的时候，妻子还给他做了吃的。”  
除了栅栏后面一树枝桠乱戳的柏树，这个花园里几乎没有任何一株还活着的观赏植物。在靠近墙根摆放的花盆里，全是已经枯死的花的枝干。和守在门口的鉴识人员打过招呼之后，他们通过廊下的门，向一楼的客厅走去。屋子是简单的和室设计，家具看起来都很新，可或许是因为浓重的深棕色色彩基调，而给人古板和老旧的印象。三人通向二楼的楼梯前面停了下来，仓石警部从胸前的口袋里掏出了自己的警察手册，他问道：  
“那个时候没有什么异常的迹象吗？”  
“很难说。因为那件事情，他到现在也还是不怎么肯说话。”  
“我明白了。走的时候带走了一部分现金和衣物，是这样吗？”  
“大概是两千日元左右，是妻子放在包里的零钱。衣服有两件毛衣，和大部分换洗的内衣。他平时用的书包也不见了。”  
“还有其他的东西吗?”  
“……嗯。他和家人的合照，平时收在枕头下面的。”  
似乎有些犹豫，梶原斟酌着自己的回答。在二人谈话的时候，加越的注意力被餐桌上盛放着干结的糊状物的婴儿奶瓶吸引了。他的一侧额头条件反射似的疼痛了起来。  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
顺着他的目光，梶原也看向桌子的方向，他的眉毛中央拧出了几条纹路。  
“您家里有新出生的孩子吗？”  
“已经一岁半了。是个女孩儿。”  
“那一定很辛苦吧。”这样的感慨被下意识地脱口而出，感受到另外两人投来的目光，加越不好意思地挠了一下后脑勺：“抱歉。只是有感而发，我的女儿也刚满两岁，哭闹起来厉害得很。”  
“嗯。”非常简短地点了一下头，梶原收回了自己的视线。从二人的对话中可以得知，失踪的梶原诚实最后一次被人看见是昨晚六点多的时候。因为第二天是周六，梶原家的大儿子正人和住在附近的同学约好了去他们家里看最新出的录像带，晚上也会在对方家里留宿。而梶原自己，则因为四课繁重的公务留在警局里加班。家里只有女主人幸子，和她十八个月大的女儿。因为照顾婴儿的劳累，幸子早早就睡下了，一直到第二天梶原纪男回到家里，才发现诚实并不在房里，这才匆匆忙忙地报了警。  
使警方感到紧张的事实是，梶原诚实并不是男孩的真名。他的真实身份，是一年前发生在长冈的一件灭门惨案的唯一幸存者。当时的死者，是男主人上野明生、明生的妻子洋子和他们的小女儿奈绪子。因为案件的残酷性质，警方当即成立了两百多人的搜查本部，连续搜查了大半年，却仍然没有抓到凶手。目前这件案子的卷宗还在搜查一课手上，调查却因为最近发生的一连串年轻女性被袭击的案子而被暂时搁置了。梶原纪男的妻子幸子，是洋子的同胞妹妹，事件发生时，他作为亲属方面第一个得到了消息赶到了案发现场，并在之后不久收养了已经成为孤儿的上野家的大儿子征司。为了孩子的安全和身心发展的考虑，尽管当时的报道使用了化名，居住地也从长冈迁移到了梶原一家所在的新潟市内，梶原纪男还是这个孩子改换了姓名，对外声称那是自己父亲一方寄住的远方亲戚。这件事情，也就只有当时亲自参与了案件调查，并与受害者家属有过直接对话的警方内部人员才知道。  
初步的现场调查显示，房屋里并没有外人闯入的痕迹。昨天下雨的时间是夜里十一点之后，泥地上只有早上回家的屋主梶原纪男自己的脚印，证明男孩离开的时间应该在那之前。目前证据都指向离家出走，也是上面没有第一时间派出大规模搜查队的原因。最好的情况是，在把带着的钱花光之后，这个八岁的孩子会乖乖地走进某一间警署。但是，现在距离失踪还不到二十四个小时，就男孩所作的准备来看，大概率不会这么早就放弃吧。在媒体把事情闹大之前，再次确认昨晚事发的经过，尽可能推断出男孩躲藏着的地方，把他及时地找回来，就是两位刑警来访的目的。  
作为一家五口人的栖身之所，这栋房屋的布局稍显狭窄。无论是餐厅还是客厅，似乎都没有足够所有成员一起活动的空间。听取完基本的情况，借着想再确认一下细节的理由，在征得主人的同意之后，仓石警部带着加越来到了二楼。平时的诚实都和小他一岁的表弟正人住在一起，两个男孩的房间位于楼梯的正对面。在那左手边是面积稍大一些的主人房，目前是女主人幸子带着女儿在住，右边则是被改造成临时卧室的书房。大概是需要在上面摆放大量家具的缘故，儿童房是家里唯一一块采用洋式地板的区域。可房间的主体的基调，却仍然因为阳光朝向而显得压抑。只有一架漆成蓝色的上下铺木制床，被拥挤地摆放在本该是单人床铺的地方。靠近上铺的墙面上贴满了海报，上面画着白色的装甲机器人，和身着橙色制服的警察形象。加越一眼认出，那是去年夏天上映的动画电影。  
“那是我家正人的床。”  
女主人梶原幸子出现在门口。她穿着一件长度接近罩裙的衣服，头发松松地系在脑后，白色的下摆下面露出了浅灰色的半身裙。尽管双眼充血，肌肤憔悴，仍然能看出是个相当的美人。似乎有些焦虑，她的双臂环抱着胸口，眼睛上上下下地打量着加越的方向。  
“他一会儿就该回来了。你们最好不要弄乱他的东西，他会不高兴的。”  
“这事儿我们明白着呢。可别操心啦，夫人。”  
“仓石警部也是，请不要在我家里抽烟吧。”  
亲身参与长冈案件调查的仓石警部，显然已经拜访过这家人好多次了。被不留情面地叮嘱了，他拿着烟卷的左手尴尬地垂了下来。用粗哑的嗓音低低咳嗽了一声，他解释道：  
“那是当然，这可没点着呢。夫人有什么事吗？”  
脸上仍然有些怀疑的神色，幸子盯着香烟的前端，这让她本就凹陷下塌的眼角显得有些愁苦。过了一会儿，她开口说：  
“征司那个孩子拿走了我的戒指，你们找到他的时候，能帮忙问问他藏到了哪里吗？”  
听到这个消息，仓石警部的神经一下子紧张了起来，他问道：  
“哦？戒指……？是什么样的呢？”  
“妈妈给我的祖母绿戒指。洋子也有一枚，我猜您在案卷上见过。”  
对方说得轻描淡写，但她所陈述的事实，使仓石警部的眉头更严苛地皱了起来。  
“是。那玩意儿可值不少钱吧？”  
“当然了。毕竟是我们姐妹俩的嫁妆。”  
“之前问话的时候没有提到吧？”  
“已经丢了好几天了。主人家一直不相信是他拿的，当然不可能告诉您。我本来是想，他也未必会带在身上，要是告诉巡警先生们，恐怕会影响那个孩子的名声。”  
“那夫人为什么觉得是他呢？”  
理解地点点头，仓石又问道。而幸子回答说：  
“他总喜欢捣鼓父母的东西。旧衣服，旧照片，还有不值钱的首饰，隔三差五就能在枕头底下找到。”  
她一边说着，手指向一旁的下铺：  
“有一次，我在被子下面发现了洋子的裙子，大概是他会抱着睡觉吧。不是我不理解那样的心情，警官先生，可那太过了。后来，我们把那些玩意儿都锁到了仓库里。然后，就轮到我的东西开始失踪了。”  
“……我明白了。”  
不知道为什么，加越觉得，仓石警部并不相信她的话。用对女性可以算得上失礼的态度，他一直粗鲁地直视着幸子的脸孔。过了好一会儿，他深深地吸了一口气：  
“我会通知他们的，您还有其他事吗？”  
似乎是对接下来要说的话感到为难，幸子欲言又止地叹了一口气，然后，她问道：  
“哎……您别怪我心肠硬，可我是想问问，院子里这些先生们要什么时候才能撤走啊？”  
“没什么特别的事情的话，鉴识队一会儿就会告辞了。当然，在找到诚实以前，附近的同僚估计还是会经常来拜访。”  
“他们也像您这样儿吗？”  
“……怎么说？”  
“我是说，就算主人家也是警察，总有这么多穿着制服的先生进进出出，邻居们也是会说闲话的。”  
“可是夫人，现在可有一个孩子失踪了啊。”  
按捺不住自己的不解和困惑，加越突然插嘴道。缺觉的神经痛令他听起来恶声恶气的，这样冲动的措辞，同时引来了两方的不满：仓石警部严厉地瞪了他一眼，而幸子原本苍白的脸孔瞬间变得通红。  
“您是在指责我吗？”  
“在您照看下的孩子失踪了，不说是不是离家出走，至少也要稍微表示出一些担心吧？外面天可这么冷呢。”  
“可我还有另外两个孩子要照顾呢，警官先生。”怒气冲冲地，幸子快速地说道，就好像有什么了不得的东西正在追着她跑，从而令她的声音止不住地发抖：“他已经够给我添麻烦的了，不好好吃东西，也不好好睡觉，每次一到半夜就尖叫起来，吵醒我们也就算了……您知道哄睡一个婴儿是多麻烦的事情吗？”  
一时接不上话，加越难堪地闭上了嘴。气愤地盯着他的幸子的眼睛里，似乎也流出了泪水。慌忙地用手背擦拭着眼角的部分，她背过身去，更小声地抱怨着：  
已经开始后悔自己不合适的说辞，加越赶紧点头认起错来。然而，幸子对此并不领情，一边挣开了仓石警部的手，甚至没有想要道歉，她踩着沉重的脚步离开了房间。  
大约两个小时之后，失踪的诚实被守在火车站的巡警发现，并就此送回了家中。据找到他的同僚说，当时他正试图登上一辆去往长冈方向的列车，却因为没有成人陪伴，又答不上工作人员的问题，在检票口被拦了下来。身上携带着的东西中，除了之前提到的现金和衣物，还有一份新潟市内全图。算是彻彻底底的虚惊一场，仓石警部对这样的结果很是满意，并在回程的路上，再次教训了加越的莽撞：  
“所以说，是别人的家事，可以不管就不要管吧。这不是也平安地回来了嘛。”  
“……不管怎么样，作为八岁儿童的监护人，那样的态度还是会令人不安啊。”  
因为确实能体会到抚养年幼的孩童的艰辛，在犹豫之后，加越选择了这样的措辞。深重地叹了一口气，仓石警部清了清喉咙，不情愿地解释道：  
“要我说，是因为怨恨吧。”  
“怨恨？”  
“啊。那个孩子的母亲洋子，就是夫人的姐姐，以前和梶原是同班同学。听说在高中的时候，两个人还是出双入对的情侣。只是后来洋子考上了大学，才结识了后来的上野先生。”  
稍微听到了令人震惊的情报，加越张大了嘴。过了一会儿，他小声询问说：  
“……是梶原警部在搜查一课时的消息吗？”  
“比起来的话，不如说是案件相关吧。毕竟那个时候，情杀也是重要的调查方向。”  
意识到对方是在指那件发生在长冈的残忍案件，加越不由得坐直了身体。他调来搜查一课的时日不长，当时并没有亲身参与到核心的侦破过程中，但只要是隶属于县内警察系统的每一个成员，都会或多或少地听说过相关的情况。惊讶地，他问道：  
“您的意思是，作为重要参考人吗？”  
“没有到那样的程度，案发的时候，有大把人确认他们夫妻俩都呆在市内。不过比起那个，梶原的工作性质反而更叫人担心。特别是四课那一阵刚抓了个黑帮头子，所以有不少人猜测，可能是未被抓获的头目手下的报复，或者是两家人互相拜访的时候他落下了什么要紧的东西，才替上野一家人引来了如此残酷的命运。可仔细调查之后发现，梶原夫人和姐姐洋子确实是很久没有交往了，这才逐渐排除了那样的可能。”  
“……夫人？”  
敏锐地捕捉到了仓石警部话里没能说出来的部分，加越放缓车速，重复着他所说的话。赞赏地看了他一眼，仓石勇补充道：  
“啊。在那之前不久，梶原他们毕业的高中办了一场同学会，当时上野洋子也在场。不过，听说她当天身体状况并不好，早早就被丈夫明生接走了。梶原也再三和我们保证，两人已经多年没有联系，见面也只是客套了几句话而已，而且当时在场的同学也证明了他的说法，这条线也就就此作罢了。”  
凭借梶原夫妇对诚实完全相反的态度，加越隐约觉得，也许这件事情并没有那样简单。但是，就算男性心里藏着对旧爱的依恋，只要平时没有付诸行动，就没有理由怀疑这份感情会替洋子招来杀身之祸，在那之后的事，自然也就是别人关起门来的家事，不在警方的职责范围内了。可他转念一想，也许正是这样的家事，导致了诚实今天的离家出走，不由得同样深重地吐出一口气：  
“还真是无法可解啊。”  
“是啊。根据鉴证那边的说法，犯案的是至少两人以上的团伙，可门口的脚印已经被第一发现人的邻居破坏得差不多了，室内的证据也被清洗过，只找到了几枚残缺不全的指纹……本以为至少还有个幸存者，多少会对破案有点帮助，可那孩子大概是被那个晚上发生的事情吓坏了，无论如何都不肯开口，作为监护人的梶原也不想我们多问，就这么拖过了最佳的破案时机，到现在也还是一筹莫展啊。”  
身为有多年刑案经验的老刑警，在这样一件受到广泛关注的凶案上遭遇瓶颈，显然使仓石警部深感沮丧。沮丧地，他朝空中挥了挥手，自顾自地点燃了一根烟，烟圈随着开了一条细缝的窗口钻了出去。  
“一旦成了警察的亲属，大家调查的时候就难免要买同僚的面子。我和梶原说了好几次，藏着掖着不让那孩子参与未必是好事……可那一点用都没有。”  
“警部觉得，诚实君确实掌握了什么线索吗？”  
“医生的说法是，他的肾脏损伤程度不会令他整晚昏迷，之后的脑部检查也没有什么明显的后遗症，假如用上点专门的办法，很有可能会记起来不少东西……不过精神科医生和检察厅那边有别的想法。本来上面的态度还是破案第一，可我猜是梶原专门去找警视长谈了这事儿，之后他再也没同意过我们单独去找那个孩子问话。”  
“但我听说，调查组还是锁定了一个重要嫌疑人，对方还是男主人事务所的下属，不是吗？”  
“啊。因为母亲急病向上司借了一大笔钱，母亲最后病死了，他却不得不抵押祖宅还债，动机相当充分的家伙，不在场证明是在陪他十岁的儿子……还是证据不足，他的口风又密实得很，后来只能放了。”  
不知道为什么，仓石警部说起这位嫌疑人的口吻，让加越觉得他并不想继续这个话题。不过，通过旁人的复述来还原案件，本身就不是可靠的选择。想要弄清楚案件的全貌，果然还是自己亲自去档案室里找找相关案卷比较好——不说能找到什么线索，至少也要对这件压在本部每个人头顶上的案子，有一些负责的代入感。  
可让他没有想到的是，在他有时间作出进一步的行动之前，一件更加悲伤的事情发生了。


	2. 危险关系

位于秋叶原中心区附近的老牌模型玩具店，门口的正上方悬挂着巨大的招牌，被分成三截的宣传画，分别印刷着最新的动画人气角色，对着往来的路人抛售着华丽的姿态。如果换在其他地方，是会马上吸引所有人注意力的浮夸装饰，可因为旁边就是穿着蕾丝花边裙的女仆咖啡店广告，视觉冲击力被大幅削弱了，除了刻意光顾的客人，甚至没有行人愿意多花时间抬头看上一眼。  
刚刚走进店里的美波穿着浅粉色的小礼服，她的头上戴着浅棕色的公主卷假发，发白的粉底上是涩谷系浓厚的黑色眼线，就像优纪子小时候会玩耍的西洋人偶，即使穿着厚底的高跟鞋，也可以像刚拧紧了发条那样小步小步地飞快转起圈来。  
这样的打扮，是她最近的交往对象，在秋叶原开设的潮牌T恤店工作的年轻男性喜欢的风格。那位男性比美波年轻五岁，在短期大学毕业后就一直在秋叶原周边的店铺打工，平时最大的爱好就是购买和制作模型，据说家里有好几柜子的机甲美少女涂装。在他的引导下，平时逛街总是非奢侈品店不去的美波也逐渐对这方面的文化产生了兴趣，更是在男朋友周六要留在店里招待客人的时候，主动提出过来帮他取预订好的限量玩具和模型漆。  
也许是因为完全陌生的领域带来的新奇趣味性，沉寂了几个月没找新男友的美波，对这一任交往对象的热情来得尤为热烈，和优纪子谈起他的时候也总是眉飞色舞。  
“可能会结婚也说不定哦？”  
“结婚？”  
“对呀。结婚的话，他家那些收藏就都有我的一份啦。我看他对小朋友也没什么兴趣，也许能过上好几年的清净日子呢？”  
因为美波总是会草率地把想要结婚的宣言挂在嘴边，认识最初还会认真地为友人的幸福和将来感到担忧的优纪子，早就已经不再把那样的话当真了。无论一开始说的时候有多么肯定，只要两人之间交往的日常恢复到普通恋爱的相处模式，美波就会对对方彻底地失去兴趣。  
“说是当过暴走族，其实只是骗小姑娘的吧？半夜开摩托车都不敢超速呀。”  
“嘴上说着有自己的音乐抱负和才能，找不到工作的时候还不是要和家里要钱，连束玫瑰都要选打折的，未免太差劲了吧？”  
“我才知道，就算是健身教练，那种时候也坚持不了几分钟嘛。”  
——诸如这样的话，都是过去几年里，两个人见面聊天的时候，美波对上一个令她失去兴趣的男人的评价。优纪子第一次从美波那里听说清司的事情，就是在类似的情形下。当时两人交往还不到两个月，美波却已经对这个人人羡慕的男朋友诸多怨言：  
“相比下来，清司的话，是特别无趣吧？……看起来是个大人物，脑子厉害得不得了，可除了在床上花样不少，其他方面真是一无是处。约会的话不是音乐会就是画廊，好像要他白天脱了西装就会要命似的，一点儿意思都没有。”  
“……那样不会比较可靠吗？”  
“光看脸就不会吧？要我说，他之前一定有不少情人，那些哄女孩子的手段，该有过不少经验吧。啊……说不定就现在，背地里也交往着好几个呢。”  
不管性格可靠与否，和那样的男人相处，都应该是非常令人疲倦的事情吧。也许是因为两方都没有想要认真交往，美波的手机里也没有留下他的照片，要依靠大学网站的官方介绍来了解他的长相。作为接受了最高精英教育的男性，更是从头衔上就带着和一般人隔离的优越光环。所以，清司第一次以美波男朋友的身份出现在自己面前的时候，优纪子的心里甚至有过一丝恐慌。  
“桥本小姐，是在害怕我吗？”  
晚饭之后，在美波去洗手间补妆的空隙里，对方这样发问了。被看穿的窘迫感，使优纪子垂下了脸孔。  
“……该不会是因为，我长得叫人害怕吧？”  
“怎么会呢……那种事情。”  
听了这样的话，清司朝自己眨了眨眼睛，恰到好处地微笑着，露出了上排洁白且齐整的牙齿：  
“那就好。我还在想，要是第一次见面就让交往对象的好朋友感觉到厌烦，那可就糟透了。”  
之后的几个星期，她几乎忘记了这次见面。因为父亲的离世和跟初恋分手的不愉快，那一阵的优纪子总是闷闷不乐，剩余的不多的精力，也全都投进了工作中。就连美波的日常邀请，也经常提不起精神去赴约。她所属的公司，主要业务是医疗器械的进出口贸易，虽然有整个销售链条上的一系列事务要处理，但从运输到存储都由联系的外部公司负责，本部办公室的规模却非常小。所以本职工作是文书翻译的她，不时也会需要跟随上司接待作为购买方的客户。不幸的是，在联系东京本地的一家私人医院时，前来的一位院方代表，意外地向她提出了性贿赂的请求。  
能够获得订单的话，和客户做一下也不会吃亏吧？  
——虽然不能明面上把这样的话说出口，不过在会面的过程中，面对院方的步步紧逼，上司不断退缩底线的态度，几乎已经等同于公开的劝说了。把这件事告诉兄长的话，说不定对方会慑于近亲是警察的事实而收敛，但是，公司的大额订单和自己的职位恐怕都要告吹。最后一次会议上，上司更是直接答应了客户周末去神奈川县泡温泉的提议。走投无路的优纪子，因为恐惧而躲在厕所的隔间里小声哭泣，回到走廊上的时候，意外地撞到了那个和她只有过一面之缘的男人。  
像是在搀扶一枝将要倒塌的花藤，他托住了优纪子的手臂：  
“要小心看路啊，桥本小姐。”  
“……早川先生。”  
“叫我清司就可以了。可真是凑巧啊，您来这里做什么呢？”  
上下眼睑都因为酸痛而抽搐着，用力维持着脸上的微笑，优纪子抬头看着他英俊的脸孔：  
“是工作上的事情……您呢？”  
“也差不多吧。”温和地回以一个笑脸，清司低下头，小心地缩短了两人之间的距离。他的身上有很淡的烟草味，混合着皮革调香水的气味，缠绕在靠近领口的位置：  
“可能是我多管闲事，不过……桥本小姐，你的妆花了，发生什么事了吗？”  
最后，事情以清司声称自己是优纪子正在交往的恋人，和院方代表一起参加了那场温泉旅行而结束了。后来优纪子才知道，因为那家医院的院长和清司的父亲是医学院的同窗，他近几年研究的项目又需要大量放射科的造影数据，和不少医院的高层都保持着联系。为了答谢他的帮忙，那批订单成交之后，优纪子郑重其事地提出请他和美波一起吃饭。  
“发生了这么大的事情还要一个人担着，你也太爱逞强了吧。”  
详细听说了优纪子的遭遇之后，生气的美波把叉子的前端狠狠地扎进了牛排里面：  
“还有这些老家伙，一个个可真是没安好心。要是让我遇到，一定要把他们下面的脑袋拧下来！”  
她一边说，一边拿起玻璃杯里的冰水，由于吞咽得太着急忍不住咳嗽了起来。坐在她旁边的清司小心地抚摸着她的后背，看到那样的画面，为了掩饰自己的尴尬，优纪子只好假装专心对付盘子里的蔬菜，却因为动作太大而弄出了刀叉碰撞的响声。  
“虽然这样说很冒昧，不过……如果是我这样的人，想偶尔单独邀请您出去的话，可能会被答应吗？”  
当天晚上，清司传来了这样的邮件。

对于美波来说，他是不是真的失去了最初的吸引力呢？一开始和清司交往的时候，优纪子总是会因为背叛朋友的担忧而感觉到惴惴不安，好在没过几天，美波就从失恋的那一丁点失望中恢复了过来，转身投入了一个银行家的怀抱。而且，每每见面的时候，也还是会像什么都没有发生那样对她倾诉自己多变的感情生活。  
“要是能结婚的话就好啦，三十岁之前还嫁不掉的话，事情就会有一点麻烦。可是，男人们实在是太无聊了，随便把自己接下来的人生托付给那种家伙，不就像提前躺进了自己的坟墓嘛？”  
“……坟墓什么的，也夸张了一点吧。”  
“等你真的结了婚就明白啦。就像我家里那对，夫妻俩还没到五十岁就不肯睡到一个床上了。整天看着对方就生气的时候，可别提有多尴尬了。“  
如果真的有那么一天的话，自己可能也会后悔吧。可是，在那个时候，在走廊上对着自己微笑着的清司，就像一颗会闪耀发光的宝石，镶嵌在昂贵的铂金戒托上，被命运的手送到了自己面前。无法抗拒那样的诱惑，优纪子遵从了自己的内心。  
清司喜欢的音乐是新古典派，油画的话是法国的象征主义。虽然传统的日本菜也不错，如果是法餐的话似乎会更让他高兴。偏爱的女性着装是接近白色的浅色调，能够同时展现身体曲线的款式会让他更多地注意自己。类似这样的笔记被优纪子牢牢地记在了心里，谨慎小心地不去跨越对方的雷区，在这样的努力下，这段关系竟然一直维持到了现在。  
再努力一点的话，也许会被认真地当做结婚对象呢？

>   
> “我的双亲……？怎么突然问这样的问题？”  
> 某次约会时，因为见到了外出就餐的一家三口，从而产生了好奇心，优纪子试探着向清司问起了他的过去。尽管曾经明确地听美波讲起过他的父母都已经不在，但优纪子总是抱有那样的侥幸，希望对方在自己面前更多地谈及家庭，作为敞开心扉的表现：  
> “平时很少听你提起……只是，直觉觉得他们一定是非常优秀的人，所以也想了解清司的童年。”  
> 深感意外似的，清司脸孔上的神采变得黯淡，犹豫了片刻之后，他回答说：“啊……时间总是很残酷，虽然尽力想保留那样的回忆，能记住的部分却越来越少了。为了不让别人觉得我是个不懂得感恩的人，只好避而不谈罢了。”  
> “……抱歉。”  
> “没有关系，优纪子想知道的话，也没有什么值得隐瞒的部分。你说的没错……他们确实很优秀，也是很温柔的父母。托父亲的福，小的时候，我总是有拆不完的新玩具。”  
> “……我记得他是内科医生，对吗？”  
> “嗯。确切地说是神经内科，专业是脑卒中，和脑血管损伤相关的病症。听起来无聊透了吧？——我妈妈总是这么说，因为她是个提琴演奏家，一直希望我能跟她一起学习音乐。”  
> “能这么打趣自己的丈夫，他们之间的关系一定非常好吧？”  
> 像是在吞咽一个辛辣的果子，清司皱起了眉头。片刻之后，他悲哀地微笑了起来：“是啊……也许是太好了也说不定。如果不是那样，至少父亲现在还会在我身边。”  
> “……介意告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
> “可怕的事故。我十岁那年的夏天，母亲患了重感冒。她病得昏昏沉沉，弄混了两种不应该放在一起的药品……救护车来的时候已经太迟了。父亲怨恨自己没有照顾好她，几年之后也跟着自杀了。”  
> 害怕地，优纪子捂住了嘴。伸出一只手放在她的手腕上，清司摇了摇头：“别怕，已经过去十多年了。不过……如果可以的话，我不想再谈他们，好吗？”

  
年幼的时候就失去了双亲的庇护，却仍然依靠自身得到了目前的成就，像这样的男性，应该会对安定的家庭生活有所渴望。可每当优纪子暗示着表现出那样的愿望时，对方却总是意兴阑珊。或许是因为，他对过去的事情，仍然有所恐惧呢？又会不会是因为，自己太过于依赖他，而没有办法替他带来安全感呢？如果能让他相信，不管怎么样，自己都会站在他身后的话，事情或许就会有所转机吧。在替友人拎着两大袋模型用具回到车里的路上，优纪子重复地这样想到——能够清楚了解自己的伴侣真正想要的事情，在这样的层面上，或许美波会比自己幸福呢？  
“所以说，想跟那个家伙结婚的话……不如就试试和他说，我想要一个属于我们的孩子，怎么样呢？”  
“哎？”  
突然听到友人这样的话，优纪子愣住了。  
“都写在脸上了啊，最近都一直困惑着。如果是你自己的问题，又没有办法告诉我的，就只有跟他有关的事情了吧？”  
从怀里过度包装的塑料盒后面探出头，美波瞪着她说：“拒绝承认也没有用哦。你妈妈现在的状况，家里人一定催得很急吧？”  
有些为难地点了点头，优纪子失去了直视友人的勇气，手指抓住了纸袋子的边缘：“……最近她的情况稳定了一些，如果可以的话，希望她能没有遗憾……能让她保持心情愉快就最好了，医生是这样说的。”  
“但是，结婚是你自己的事情吧？”  
“那样的话，清司也是不错的对象……我也是这样想的。”  
“……真的？”  
“啊。”  
怀疑地盯着优纪子的脸孔，美波凶狠地摇了摇头，假发的发尾也因此晃来晃去。然后，她停下了脚步：  
“所以，那样的觉悟，你也已经有了吧？”  
“觉悟……？”  
“就是说，不管怎么样，他都一定会出轨的觉悟啊。”


	3. 圆心

“生存游戏？”  
“啊。模拟战斗场景，将参加者分为两队互相竞争的运动项目，之前有试过吗？”  
从停车场出来，马路的正对面是一家用身着围裙的美少女做招牌的拉面店。距离地铁站步行不到五分钟的地点，四周都是高楼林立的闹市区，表面上看，并没有隐藏足够进行那样的大型活动的空间的场所，所以，清司第一次说出这个名词的时候，慎也对他提起这件事的意图仍然有所怀疑。包括目的地大楼底层装潢风格接近卡拉OK包房的门厅，和贴在门口的意义含糊的文字，都让人猜想不到内里的构造和真实用途。可电梯到达二楼之后，迎面而来的立刻就变成了挂满了仿真气枪模型的墙体，身着迷彩服的接待人员站在柜台后热情地向两人打着招呼。好像是第一次见到那样的场面似的，慎也皱起了眉头：  
“认真的？”  
“只是电池驱动的软气枪玩具，装载的也是普通的塑料子弹，就算打在身上，也只会疼一小会儿吧。”  
代替正在替他们登记的职员解释了游戏的安全性，清司期待地看向恋人的脸孔。暂时想不出果断拒绝的方法，有些为难地，慎也叹了一口气：  
“……作为游戏的话，不会太激烈吗？”  
“从运动量来说，可能还比不上快速晨跑吧。”  
和男性的外出地点和女性通常会存在区别，但总体来说，清司之前也并没有交往过什么对体育运动有狂热爱好的对象，不得不把约会当做社交礼仪的敲门砖的时候，餐馆和艺术场所仍然是第一选择。不过，假如想要更进一步地走进一个人的内心，迎合对方的习惯一定是不可或缺的环节。对于一个脱离正常社会，成年之后的人生都被军事训练填满的异类，音乐和美术或许过于抽象，类似这样贴近他过去生活的游戏应该更可能会令他有所感触。远在麻省的时候，因为卡尔那个家伙有收藏武器的癖好，清司也会不时接触真家伙，虽然有佩戴眼镜的劣势，他在靶场射击移动靶的成绩仍然非常可观。加上为了保持体态，平时的力量训练也一直维持着，要对付类似的活动，对手只是偶尔图新鲜的御宅族，绝对是游刃有余的状态。充分估计了那样的风险，清司通过网络预定了东京都内的场馆名额，并在某个留宿后的周末早晨，认真地提出了外出约会的请求。  
“只有一天，想完完全全地和你在一起度过。”  
法式的早餐是注心的牛角面包，用沾着巧克力酱的嘴唇，和同样甜腻的口吻，他陈述着自己的期望。沉默地放下手中的咖啡，试探着望着他的方向，慎也询问说：  
“今天，不需要加班吗？”  
“因为一直想着要约你出去，好几周前就开始准备，才空出一个完整的周末。”  
轻轻点一下头，似乎想要答应，又好像是认真地为了寻找答案，慎也犹豫地问道：  
“……那么，万一是我没有时间呢？”  
“那就只好尽力恳求，希望你把那些事情推掉。”  
假如自己足够笃定，对方就不会拒绝自己的请求，今天当然也没有例外。虽然比起对清司本人的依恋，那样的顺从更可能来源于制度化生活规范下的人格培训，毕竟不管是福利院，还是军队本身，都不是个人的自我意愿能够被表达的环境。相处的几个月里，清司不时也会觉得那样的性格不够生动，但每当对方压抑着痛苦接受自己的欲望，与之相关的不满就会被完全地抛到脑后。之前的工作日都没有见面，为了弥补那样的缺憾，昨天夜里两人一直折腾到早上三点——如果性可以等同于爱的话，自己一定能用身体做出最真诚的告白，在将要把双方都融化的热度里，清司想起了类似的低劣笑话。更迫近地把对方抵到覆盖着木板的橱门上，一边亲吻着慎也裸露的膝弯，他用几乎没有办法被听到的声音诉说着：  
“好像认真地爱上你了，接下来要怎么办呢？”

“不了解的话也没有关系。在正式开始之前，我们会提供面向新人的引导课程。”  
突然被打断了回忆，把自己打扮成雨林战士的体验店店员正在向他们递来活动中心的介绍传单，上面用大字印刷着浮夸的宣传语，和简陋的模拟地形图。楼层一共被分为三个部分，除了模拟丛林和工厂的正式游戏区，还有专门供客人练习模型枪使用的固定打靶区，根据介绍，采用的是依靠电脑计算环数的小面积金属靶。正式游戏的时候，是否射中目标则完全依靠参赛者自觉。被划成两个阵营的双方各自持有武器，凭借塑料板搭建的地形掩蔽，找准时机射击敌人以推进阵地。因为每个人的体能素质各不相同，如何分派前线和后方的人员和武器也是每一队想要获胜的关键。他们到达的时间刚刚好，其他预约的客人几乎都已经在等候室坐好了。这里被简陋的桌椅拼接在一起，前排的座位上是几个一看就是常客的小团体，一行人嘻嘻哈哈地和台下的工作人员聊着天。两人在倒数第二排角落的折叠椅上坐下，他们的左边是一对二十岁出头的年轻情侣，其中的男性正在喋喋不休地向女朋友介绍他所熟知的枪支种类。  
“让不熟悉性能的人来操作机枪可就坏事了，像MG4那样的家伙，实际可有八公斤多，普通人扛着跑一段时间就得喘不上气。加上后坐力也碍事得很，除了门外汉没人会选那种只能吓人的东西，真的用起来，就是手枪都比那个顺手。要选的话果然是突击步枪，我听说这家店里有仿制M4卡宾枪制作的气枪，就是美军在战场上会用的武器……”  
仔细观察着女性脸上的表情，清司微笑着侧过头，向自然地在对朋友说话那样小声说：“有点像电子竞技游戏，虽然大学毕业之后就没怎么碰过了……说起来，你应该见过真的吧？”  
稍微有些困惑地，慎也抬头看向这一边，过了一会儿，他回答说：“啊。”  
“那真不错，我只见过东欧小公司的仿造改型枪。原版好用吗？”  
“……最近好像换掉了。”  
“换掉了？”  
“子弹很容易卡住。”  
“是设计失误吗？”  
“啊……我猜是吧。我们很少见到美国人，可他们都抱怨得很厉害。”  
“你们也会吧？遇到这种棘手的状况。”  
“经常清理就不会，法玛斯在那个方面很可靠。不过听说法国那边也在换新的。”  
“是因为什么原因呢？”  
“……对眼睛不好。”  
“眼睛？可真是意料之外的缺点。”  
“嗯……”草率地向他比划了一个标准的持枪动作，慎也示意着突击步枪的枪管长度：“在这个位置的话，发射时返回来的火药烟雾非常大，白天几乎看不见前面。”  
通过之前观看过的战争片镜头想象了一下那样的画面，清司点了点头：“那一定很危险吧？”  
“还好，子弹能打出去就不危险。比起这类问题，训练摔死的人更多。”  
……摔死？  
事先调查的另一个项目是位于横滨基地的双人高空伞降，虽然那样的体验可能会更加新奇，但如果慎也没有民用跳伞执照的话，自己可能会需要和任职的跳伞教练共伞，那样就失去了一开始作为约会的意义。因为这个理由选择了相对安全的气枪靶场，但听到对方平淡地描述着致命的跳伞事故，清司还是感觉到了一丝古怪的寒意：“听起来真是不幸……是怎么发生的呢？”  
“志愿军听不懂法语，开伞失误就会摔死，之前每年都有，后来他们只好把法语课的时间延长了。”  
“啊……”  
安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，慎也小心地把注意力转向前方。游戏的安全注意事项被清晰地写在了之前派发的传单上，包括认真佩戴防护，和严禁对敌对玩家重要部位开枪的警告。台上讲解员的指导则针对无法用简练的文字进行说明的部分，主要是在场上行动的姿态，拿枪的方法和瞄准的要诀，加上阵地推进的大概方案和不出声暴露自己的沟通方法。不过，也许是因为前排坐满了熟悉的客人，这样的培训课程显得十分敷衍，加上每当运营的工作人员做出应该被禁止的错误示范时，那些自带装备的老玩家们都会毫无顾忌地大笑出声，使这间被塑料和铁皮包裹的房间内的气氛变得非常不友好。  
到了分组的阶段，这种倾轧性的对抗氛围变得更加严峻了。老玩家的团队中似乎有两组是经常碰面的老对手，在其他队员还在挑选武器的时候就开始互相瞄准对方进行射击恐吓。虽然不时会有工作人员过来阻止，但是因为并没有真的打出子弹，他们能起到的作用也非常有限。一直到两拨人被迫分离到两个不同的准备室，一直扛着枪跃跃欲试的双方才多少安静下来。和约会的两人分到一组的包括先前坐在旁边的那对年轻情侣，几个大学生模样的联谊会团体，以及相对人数较少的部分老玩家。其中为首的带着一顶仿真的钢盔，配备有携带战术手电的导轨，用一只手按住枪管，使枪头斜向下对准他们的方向，他大声地喊着：  
“我说你们，一会儿可不要拖后腿！。”  
“性格真糟糕。”因为并没有想认真地玩游戏，清司随便挑中了一把自己熟悉型号的仿真自动手枪。把区分队友的红色臂章裹在手肘的上方，他回想着在美国靶场训练时的持枪动作，玩笑似地瞄准了慎也心口的位置：“Shot through the heart，因为悲伤而感觉到心口被撕裂的意思，英文里是这样说的。”

如果确实地希望能够赢得一场比赛，首先需要避免的问题一定包括每时每刻都想见到恋人的心情。年轻情侣中的男性似乎是射击类游戏的好手，反射神经相当灵敏，操控起模型枪械的手法则相对生硬。加上时刻想要在仰慕他的女性面前表现自己，在用第一发弹匣解决掉对面的先锋之后，就因为在掩体间翻滚时把一条腿露在外面而被击中退场了。随后，因为对这方面的流程几乎一无所知，他的恋人也很快离场去陪伴他。为了营造声势，玩家大多选用了可以快速发射多枚子弹的步战仿真枪，所以从两边交火的那一刻开始，场上就被机械弹簧的震动声和子弹运行的风声填满，带来了一丝似是而非的紧张感。半蹲着把自己隐藏在浅绿色的桶形障碍后面，清司试探着从间隙里向另一边张望，并在短暂的机会里射中了试图瞄准他的对手之一。伴随着对方的宣告出局，密集的塑料弹丸被发射到了他所在的方向，一时间完全没有办法抬头。用一只手向另一边的队友示意，马上有人从侧面填补上了缺口。年轻的学生端着冲锋枪仿形的大型玩具，显然是店家不会提供的高级装备，在他响成一片的火力压制下，对面的动静减弱了一些。和他一起的伙伴趁机猫下腰向前推进方阵，却在探出头的瞬间被远处的狙击枪打中了胳膊。把握住那样的时机，清司往狙击者的方向飞快地按动了几下扳机，又躲回了屏障后面。  
“还不错嘛。”  
一边检查着弹夹内的残余数量，清司微笑着说：  
“我一开始还觉得，会遇到更艰难的局面。”  
“……”  
和预想中的完全相反，在密集的机械声当中，慎也毫无动静地站在他的斜后方。虽然隔着防护面罩和宽边的帽檐，视线内完全看不到他的脸孔，单从通过肢体动作捕捉到的痕迹，对方似乎相当放松，甚至可以说是接近冷淡的旁观状态。只是因为感应到清司的视线，才缓慢地拉动了枪管的套筒。也就是说，从游戏开始到现在，他一发子弹都没有打出去过。意识到这样的事实，对于活动的热情马上就从身体里消失了。作为一场增进感情的约会来说，这里是糟糕的选址吗？因为没有办法确认对方的表情，失去认识依据的不安感短暂地侵占了他的思绪，在清司能够想明白这件事之前，敌方的射手已经从左侧绕到了他们的后方，不费任何力气地击中了他的肩膀。  
“可真痛啊。”  
装模作样地按着被打中的地方，回到准备室里的清司，面对跟随着自己主动下场的恋人，用示弱的口吻抱怨说：“夏天的话会起淤青吧？”  
小幅度地弯下腰盯着他的脸孔，慎也的手指触摸到他的肩背，然后他叹了一口气：  
“所以说，游戏的话没有必要……不是吗？”  
“我还以为，是你会觉得高兴呢。”  
“……把已经辞掉的工作当做消遣，趣味很可悲吧。”  
“北美和欧洲那边的参赛者，还有不少你的同行呢。”  
“我辞职了。作为理由还不够吗？”  
如果是战争创伤后遗症的患者，对能够引发回忆的刺激源头，一般都会做出更强烈的反应。因为罕见的可怕经历而感觉到意志消沉，进而放弃自己之后的人生的案例并不少见。但是，在离开那种特殊的体系之后，仍然对此念念不忘，并想要把那段经历作为荣誉来宣传的人类也不在少数。海外的气枪市场，有不少客源就拥有类似的背景。男性对于刺激感和竞争性的追求是同时被基因和社会性所塑造的产物，在这一点上，清司并不认为自己的判断出现了错误。可足够证明对方抗拒这项活动的情绪证据，也已经被充分地摆在面前了。为了在了解恋人心情的路上更进一步，他试探着问道：  
“抱歉，是我想得太草率了。之前遇见过可怕的事情吗？”  
“……亲身从事过可怕工作的人，可没有资格说那种话。”  
伴随着广播里工作人员的提示声，游戏的第一场正式结束了，最后被淘汰的玩家和在观战区等候的人们一起回到了准备室。领头是那位带着钢盔的男性，他解下悬挂在胸口的仿制冲锋枪，像在发泄心里了不得的怨气，沉重地一屁股坐到面前单薄的旋转椅上。  
“倒霉透顶，最近遇到的都是菜鸟。”  
“已经连续输了第三周了，再这样下去，山口那个家伙可有得得意了。”  
“看看对面，果然人多就是好，也不用和新手组队。哎！我也是怎么都想不到，这种地方还有穿衬衫来的公子哥，真惬意啊。”  
紧跟在他们身后走进来的大学生组，其中有两个穿着普通的休闲款衬衫，听到这样的话，脸色马上变得铁青，不服输地开始辩解。作为联谊社团，他们应该同样有着进行游戏的经验，带头的男生能言善辩地抓住了对方在过程中的失误，借由失败的合作体验开始大做文章。两伙人没完没了地打着嘴仗，被孤立在一边的两对情侣一句话都插不上嘴，只是间歇性地从战火中心那里收到一些漂移的指责和白眼。那种被轻视的恼火感，让清司脑后的神经突突地跳动着。一边撕扯着防护服的领口，他从嘴角压低声音说道：  
“会把所有新人都吓跑的吧，那种家伙。”  
“中途退出是被允许的，介绍上写得很明白。”  
“但是预约金可不会退还。因为场地名额已经被占用了，商业逻辑是这么解释的。”  
“……那样不公平吧。”  
“就算是这样，你也不想参加吗？”  
“变成游戏是完全不同的活动，我并不一定擅长。”  
“不擅长和什么都不做，也是完全不同的两件事。再说，如果真的不愿意接受，不如开始之前拒绝会比较好吧。”  
“按照你说的商业逻辑，那个时间也不会退款吧？”  
在普通的一万日元，和一场顺利进行的约会之间，常理上不会想要选择后者吗？因为意识到了这件事情，一些计划外的不安感得到了缓和，逐渐放缓脚步，清司表现出了遗憾的神色，垂下头小声地叹了一口气：  
“如果确实没有办法令你投入，那就只好放弃了吧。”  
“心情上没有关系吗？”  
“比起那种无所谓的自尊心，当然还是你的想法比较重要。”  
“……我的想法？”  
“啊。约会的目的是维持和恋人之间的感情，一场失败的约会，可比失败的游戏要糟糕多了吧？”

但是，作为一场约会，如果从一开始选择的地点就开始出错，就算事后怎么尽力弥补，结果也还是因为无法达到事前的期望，而成为失败的一天的开端。原本预订的时间一直持续到下午四点，为了可以俯瞰在夜色下的东京，晚饭的计划则是晴空塔顶上的餐厅，在那之前，可以利用间隔较短的时间去塔内的水族馆进行游玩，那里深蓝色的海洋隧道，是许多人说会可以放松心情的好地方。可是因为提前离开的选择，日程图上凭空出现了三个小时空白，被打乱的步调，使这一整天都显得杂乱而缺乏规划性。位于靶场和那之间，唯一不需要短期预约的特殊景点，似乎只剩下从工作日到周末，每一天都人山人海的浅草寺。虽然出生地就在东京，在清司记忆里，另一次前去那个地方拜访观音的经历，却已经是足足二十五年前了。那个时候不只是父亲，就连总是发病的母亲也还在世。隐约有些和过去相关的冲动，使他临时做出了这样的决定。然而，两人搭乘地铁到浅草站下车，甚至还没有离开车站，拥挤的人潮就从每个方向积压过来。一瞬间的压迫感，马上使他感觉到了难以呼吸的厌烦：  
“怎么说呢，真是受欢迎的地方。你之前来过这里吗？”  
吃力地维持着脸上的笑容，清司询问道。  
“……去年秋天，刚回来的时候，过来求过签。”  
“哎？那位怎么说呢？”  
“大凶，上面写着。”  
因为不知道对方是不是在和自己开玩笑，清司只好干巴巴地笑了两声表示回应。跟随着人流最多的方向一直行走，很快就到了浅草寺。因为是几度被重建的建筑，粉刷的红漆鲜艳得近乎刺眼。加上被著名实业家署名的巨大灯笼，让这个景点充满了与宗教相悖的滑稽世俗感。从雷门一路进入到仁王门，两边都是密集的，被搭建起来的小型商铺。不时能闻到甜点的红豆香味，混杂着烧烤食物的烟火气，和商贩们买卖物品的敬语搅和在一起，像一团弥漫在空气里挥之不去的乌云。被人群推挤着，两人终于来到了内里的正堂前，反复净身之后，清司认真地对着供奉的观音像行了合掌礼。意外于他难得的虔诚，慎也回过头，惊讶地看着他的方向：  
“对你来说……可真少见。”  
“啊，里面写着的吧？无论是谁，观音都会向他伸出援手。那样的话，好运气谁都不会嫌多不是吗？”  
高兴地眨了两下眼睛，清司解释说。因为这样的话，他的恋人深深地叹了一口气：  
“那可真是实用主义。”  
“也没有什么不好嘛。毕竟从小到大，我一直都是个走运的人。”  
持续沉默地盯着他看了一会儿，慎也从黑色的外套口袋里摸出了一枚百元硬币，向前一步扔进了求神签的集金箱。然后，他拿起面前装着木签的签盒，伴随对方诧异的目光，把它塞进了清司手里：“那样的话……试试看吧？”  
“突然这样也……”差一点没有接住把签筒摔到地上，两人的手指在那一刻相碰了。有阳光照射的方向，光亮完全被面前的人所遮挡。像行跪拜礼那样上下摇动签筒，一阵噼里啪啦的响声之后，一支细细的签棍从开口里滑了出来。根据风俗的说法，真心实意地求签，需要在心里默念令自己感到困扰的事情，可眼下遇到的最大的麻烦，不就只有陪伴在身边的这个家伙了吗？在弄明白对方的心意之前，木签本身的重量和相互之间的摩擦已经替清司做出了选择，那上面写着十九的数字。  
“是末吉啊。”  
从放置解签信笺的木盒里取出签纸，第一眼看到上面最瞩目的几个大字。薄薄的黄纸正面，是用秀丽的毛笔书法字体印刷的汉字诗句，而反面则用更清晰的日文做了解释。如果所求的事情是交往的话，神签给出的建议是节制。有些尴尬地微笑着，清司把签纸折了起来，顺手塞进了钱包的夹层里面。  
“只要更加诚心，就可以避免和重要的东西别离的命运……上面是这样写的。应该也不是很糟糕吧？”  
“……是在劝你努力工作吧？”  
“什么啊。作为老师，我可是在很认真地对自己的学生负责。”  
“对方是日本未来的优秀人才，还请你不要对他们太苛刻。”  
也许是因为出色的长相，和生动的教学风格，在自己的学生中，清司确实是人气相当高的老师，但同时也的确有着给分很严厉的名声。在及格线上下徘徊的话当然是不予通过——平时奉行着类似的原则，被慎也提及的时候，心里突然有了被看穿的恐慌感：  
“苛刻一点，才是对日本的未来负责呢。”  
“只是替自己开脱的话，不需要说得这么严肃吧？”  
“喂……”

对于这个人来说，自己到底是什么样的存在呢？  
今天早上，大约五点的时候，因为在睡梦中觉得口干舌燥，清司意外地醒了过来。下意识地沿着被子的边缘摸索自己的眼镜，拉扯制造的缝隙里填进了温度较低的空气，让他发现了慎也并没有躺在自己身边的事实。是初秋的九月，在这个时间，窗外的天空已经变成了发白的浅蓝色，如果不是两个小时前才刚刚睡下，习惯早起的人或许确实已经提前起床了。头脑还昏昏沉沉无法清醒，心底奇妙的忧虑却驱使着他离开了被褥。尽量放轻手脚向着走廊的方向走去，从单薄的墙板另一侧，隐约有细微的人声传来。仔细分辨，发现是晨间新闻的播音员，正在快速地介绍昨天发生的重要事件，他圆滑的音调被廉价的扬声器所扭曲，证实了声音的来源是楼下的起居室里的旧电视。因为款式古早而笨重，清司曾几次调侃说它在古董店才能发挥出更多的价值，它模糊的屏幕此时正投射出微弱的光线，作为窗户紧闭的一层唯一的光源，照亮正对面狭窄的双人沙发。在那上面，像一只蜷缩着的猫科动物，慎也用深灰色的毛毯包裹住身体，局促地把自己缩成一团。他的胸膛平静地起伏着，看起来似乎是睡着了。  
以清司过去的交往对象作为标准，他也是难得一见的美丽男性。虽然身形较清司本人还要来得高挑，但因为过分消瘦的体型和常年锻炼下紧绷的肌肉线条，反而蕴含着一种矛盾的脆弱感，甚至会让人觉得，自己再多压迫一刻，对方就会像干枯的花藤那样折断。为了验证那样的幻想，性交的时候，清司会更多地尝试对韧带有挑战性的姿态，从正面进入他的身体，把双腿刻薄地向两侧分开。而即使是在那样的情况下，那张漂亮的脸孔上也从不会流露出狰狞的神态。尽管在他清醒着的时候，对自己总是冷淡得接近刻板，可那种温驯的顺从感，一直是清司无法放弃他的重要理由之一。  
似乎还是第一次，只是近距离地观看对方，就会感觉到嘶吼着燃烧内心的怒火。是唯独今天的偶然，还是之前共同度过的每一个夜晚，在和自己同床共枕的时候，他会时刻地期待着远离吗？假如掌控对方可以带来财富，那么，自己恐怕比之前想象中的还要贫穷。暴躁而不安地，他在原地反复踱步，最后，他走上前去，温柔地叫醒了沙发上的恋人：  
“怎么在这里……抱歉，是我的睡相很差吗？”  
现在想起来，那个时候的慎也，或许也是在假装呢？好像真的刚刚从睡梦中清醒，他模糊地看着自己，两个人在沙发上交换了亲吻，如同什么事都没有发生似的回到了房间里。在残余的疑虑被睡意吞没之前，清司清楚地感觉到，被他拥抱着的时候，对方一直没有真正地合上眼睛。  
离开拥挤的寺庙，距离晴空塔只有不到十分钟的路程。临走前，在仲见世街的小铺子里购买了一小份芝麻填馅的炸馒头。由旅行者组成的队伍在周围团成了一个小小的圆形，把两人分隔成在圈圈的两边。站在外面等待店员递来甜蜜的点心，清司的手机接连不断地收到了来自不同对象的邮件。浏览过其中的内容，他平静地把电话放回外套的口袋。  
是没有预料到的棘手事件，原本不应该会发生在今天。弄不好的话恐怕要中止约会。不过，是自己郑重地约对方出来，不谨慎处理的话，也许会带来严重的后果。在地铁上一直思考着邮件所说的内容，不知不觉已经到达了目的地。周六的下午，这间有企鹅的水族馆，吸引了不少带着孩子来游玩的家长。在门口的导览处，邮件震动的蜂鸣声再次响了起来，幸运的是，那个声音被嘈杂的孩童嬉闹声所掩盖了。这次是意料之外的人——已经是不得不回复的事态了，在取票之后，借用假装去洗手间的空档，清司用简短的文字向对方说明了状况，并设置好了大约二十分钟后，期间间隔数分钟的三个闹铃。  
因为早上的情况，本来打算今天夜里也要一起度过，现在看起来是无论如何都不可能的事情了。以为可以更紧迫地抓住对方的一天，恐怕会获得一事无成的结果，要带着自己无法接受的失控感离开，与预期反差的失落感，密集地堆积在清司的肩膀上。对着镜子整理好自己的表情，从洗手间出来的时候，再次换上了微笑着的脸孔。  
水族馆是上下两层的环形构造，入口的楼梯向上走是由著名的景观设计师制作的，展示水下生态系统的展览箱。然后是有水母栖息的走廊，和纵贯了两层高度的巨大海水箱，馆内唯一一条鲨鱼被安放在这里。在深蓝色的光带中央，有海水的拟声冲刷着耳膜，假如可以模拟浮力和压强的话，应该能逼真地体验到穿着潜水服在水下滑行的奇妙心情。伴随着周围人群的惊呼，水箱里的虎鲨划开水面，摆动着尾部向这一侧俯冲而来，面对那样的画面，慎也突然说道：  
“只有一条……不寂寞吗？”  
“慎也君，意外地多愁善感嘛。”  
“小的时候，我在书上读到过……鲨鱼之间是会说话的。”  
在海洋中令人类恐惧的巨型鱼类，一旦离开了海水，却只能像展览品一样被人指指点点。如果自己被人群捕捉，恐怕也会被当做猛兽观测，从小到大都有着这样的担忧，所以更努力地学会了掩藏自己的本性。和鲨鱼有着共同身为机会主义者的共鸣，听了这样的话，清司笑着摇了摇头：  
“话是这么说，不过在这么狭窄的水域里，如果两条鲨鱼凑到一起，就算他们能理解对方，早晚也会因为领地被侵犯而互相攻击。”  
“嗯……听起来真可悲。”  
不出声地观察着那条孤独滑行的鲨鱼，好像真的对那样的景象感到痴迷，慎也一动不动地站在水箱的前方。小幅度地低头看了一眼手表上的时间，还有五分钟左右第一个闹钟就会响起，为了让自己的离开看起来更加突然，清司主动继续着他们之间的谈话：  
“说起来，你是琦玉人吧？之前应该很少能见到海。”  
“没有……但是，是很漂亮的地方。”  
“家里人呢？”  
“小时候，是性格很差劲的孩子……所以被送去了福利院。”  
对方做出了简洁而迅速的回答，显然并没有在说实话。不过，脑海中却浮现出了之前拜访的时候，孤儿院院长对慎也的描述——大约七八岁大，很长时间都不会说话，凭空出现在门口的男孩。算起来，那正是平成初年、日本经济大衰退的时代，有不少成年人因为无力抚养孩童，把他们随意地丢弃在外面，期间甚至发生过不少幼童身亡的惨剧。……会是因为那种原因吗？恐惧贫穷和被抛弃，如果只是这样，也许足够多的金钱就能牢牢地拴住对方。因为还有亟待处理的事件占据思绪，清司只能模糊地思考着其中的逻辑，早上出门的时候是对方开车，首先要做的事情是回附近的公寓换衣服，之后直接再打车过去的话，时间上应该不会有太大的缺口，可自己到底身在哪里的事情仍然需要充分的解释……像打结的线团一样盘踞着的麻烦事在前面等候着他，一时只觉得头疼，竟然没有发觉，自己已经无意识地随着人流走到了向下的楼梯口。连接着两层楼的隧道，墙面和台阶，都被装饰性的玻璃所包裹，在后面播放的数字化影像的环绕下，呈现出万华镜的形状。馆内此时正在进行和艺术家的联名活动，玻璃上映照着美轮美奂的艺术投影，吸引了所有人为之停下脚步。  
“早川。”  
在前面不远的地方，慎也转过身看着他的方向，他背面的屏幕上，是透明的巨型水母在飘雪中起舞的画面。像是突然被惊醒，清司从梦中回过神来，有无声的雪花在光影中落到他们身上，然而，被设置成和来电铃相同声音的闹钟，准时地在这一刻发出了尖叫。  
“……有事的话就先走吧。”  
没有一点惊讶地，慎也对他说道。


	4. 黑色的告别

似乎就要下雨了。  
大约是和某个亲缘众多的大人物的丧礼撞在了同一天，殡仪馆的停车场上同时泊了一长列的高级汽车，光滑的车漆像镜面一样反射着堆积的乌云。早上的天气预报并没有提到今天会有雨，来宾们几乎都没有带伞，加上葬礼上有不少年迈的老人在场，到了晚上，潮湿的地面恐怕会带来麻烦。  
伴随着紫衣的僧侣不住诵经的旋律，香炉在来宾手中来回传递。不需要和人交谈的间隙，透过礼堂里高高的窗户，正人一直在不住观察外面的天色。终于，在轮到他带头去母亲的棺前燃香祈祷的时候，第一串雨滴撞上了玻璃窗的外层。  
站在他身旁的优纪子身着着黑色的和服，这是她数年前为父亲的葬礼购买的衣服，却没有想到在这么短的时间内就要再次送别自己的母亲。即使是在来访的客人面前，不应该哭泣的时刻，她也无法止住自己的泪水。幸子的祖籍远在新泻县上越地区，父母早已去世，本家也没有还在往来的亲戚。剩下前来替她送行的人中，能够称得上亲属的，就只剩下丈夫那边的几位兄弟和妯娌。尽管他们之中，有不少人已经年过七十，但还是在收到幸子的讣告之后，搭上了最早的列车来到了东京。亲属中和兄妹二人年龄最接近的是优纪子的堂姐，她的父亲是优纪子的父亲桥本圭二最年幼的弟弟，今年也已经四十四岁了。用白色的手巾抹着眼角的泪水，她惆怅地凝视着棺木里的幸子，难过地叹息道：  
“哎……幸子可还那么年轻啊，癌病可真是不饶人。”  
相比去世时不过五十七岁的幸子，这位堂姐的双亲都已经头发花白，可身体健康良好，连说话的条理都十分清晰。从葬礼一开始，在和大母亲数轮的亲长交谈时，正人就一再地因为悲痛而感觉到怨愤不平，却又因为这样的怨愤而不住地唾弃自己：  
为什么是母亲……她到底是怎么死的？  
幸子离开之前的一个月，病情都相当稳定，连主治医生都认为，是她在治疗过程中难得出现好转的阶段。之前的一周，兄妹俩甚至能够平静地坐在一起，共同商讨替她办理暂时出院的手续。而仅仅七天之后的下午，她就仓促地告别了这个世界，没来得及和子女们见上最后一面。同时经历了痛苦，遗憾，失望和不解，第二天上午，正人向仲裁署提出了死因鉴定的申请。也因为遗体不得不经过司法解剖的缘故，想要按照传统仪式的进行方法来操办的葬礼，最后只能完全省去了在家中停灵的两天。在解剖完毕之后，就交由入殓师进行遗容的整理，并联系亲友参加守夜和之后的告别式。  
因为雨势比预料中的还要大，一些原本准备敬香后就先回酒店的客人被迫留了下来，守夜场的桌子也因此坐满了人。男女亲眷被壁垒分明地安排在座位的两侧，出于身份的考虑，身为丧主的正人自然要呆在前面，而优纪子却移到了一些亲属的后面，正好和从早上准备纳棺的时候就陪伴着她的女性朋友坐在一起。兄妹俩之间被座次隔开的距离，反而使得精神一直紧绷着的正人感觉到了片刻的放松。自从自己在鉴定申请书上签字之后，两人之间几乎就再没有主动交谈过了。在和母亲做最后告别的场合，那样生疏的隔阂，不应该被任何人所发现。可是如果守夜式也要坐在一起，这种难堪的状况恐怕很难被继续隐瞒下去。  
是托了优纪子交往对象，那个叫做早川清司的男人的福介绍的大学病院，主治医生也是对方的旧识，加上自身也在大学内任职的缘故，如果病人家属选择控告医院，对方的立场显然已经站在和他们相反的那一边。猜想优纪子并不愿意违背那个男人的意思，在是否真的需要鉴定的问题上，正人原本以为会受到来自妹妹的阻拦，可听自己提起的时候，优纪子竟然选择了默许。  
“……哥哥一定想知道答案的话，那就去吧。”  
在这样的情况下，今天那个男人从头到尾都没有出现的事情，理由也是显而易见的。原本就处在悲伤之中的优纪子，也为此更加地心神不宁。兄妹俩不得不独处的时候，她似乎总是有话要说，可每当正人以为她终于要鼓起勇气的时刻，她却总是逃避着自己的眼神。  
也许从一开始，优纪子就并不想同意，只是出于一时的情绪激动，而没有办法反驳自己。不管怎么样，从她之后的表现来看，恐怕现在都已经在后悔了。在母亲生前，正人曾经不止一次听她提起过对想见到优纪子成婚的期待。可如果要为了缓和关系，而忍气吞声接受母亲不明不白的死去，自己的心里却无论如何都无法安宁。母亲把大半部分的人生都奉献给了家人，就连在场的来宾对她的了解，也几乎都只是重复着那一点点可怜的交集而构建的谎言。被嘈杂且琐碎的，和母亲相关的交谈声吞没，尽管坐在房间里最显眼的角落，却好像是无法被光明照耀到的黑暗。一杯一杯地，正人倾倒着端上来的酒壶，里面被加热后的、温暖的酒液，不断地从口腔滑落到腹部，只带来了寒冷的空洞。  
“……正人，现在可只剩下我们俩了啊。”  
在朦胧的醉意里，眼前浮现出了自己小时候，摇晃着自己的肩膀哭泣的母亲的脸孔。无法被压抑的酸楚浮上了眼眶，发热的盐水一颗颗地涌出了双目。

念珠手串上一共有二十一颗黑色的串珠，除了系有流苏的那一颗，对称的圆环两侧中心也各有一颗白色的，加起来是二十四颗。因为每个人收到的念珠袋有细微的差别，不同的人手上的珠串也并不相同，这个数字并没有任何意义，只是一旦需要安静地坐下来，优纪子就会下意识去清数串珠的数目。有的时候会多一颗，有的时候会少一颗，再数一次的时候总是会出现疏漏，所以始终无法得到确切的数字。二十四是最常出现的结果……可是，会不会是上一次的时候，自己过多地依赖之前的习惯了呢？不安地盯着悬挂在手掌上的珠串，下定决心再数一遍的时候，坐在旁边的美波用手肘推了推她的后腰：  
“也喝太多了吧。……要去劝劝他吗？”  
顺着她眼神的方向，是正在接连不断地喝着清酒的正人。除了母亲的亲友，还有一些正人警察署的同事，为了安慰他的心情，先前也短暂地出席了敬香仪式。在天黑之后，那些人就陆续告辞了。被亲密或疏远的宾客所包围，兄妹俩像两座在海中央漂浮的岛屿，是孤独却无法靠近的同盟，担忧地，优纪子凝视着兄长垂落下去的肩膀，她深深地叹了一口气：  
“从医院开始，哥哥就努力地硬撑着，至少今天晚上……现在就让他去吧。”  
“你们俩总是要说话的。也不能一直这样下去呀？”  
“可是……是他在责怪我啊。”  
手中的念珠正在再次变得模糊，在眼泪再次逃出控制之前，优纪子站起身，开始收拾桌上残留的器皿。医疗鉴定结果还没有下来，害怕之后没有精力，要赶在那之前替母亲安葬，同样也是正人哥哥的主意。……情况会变成什么样呢？母亲在突然那一天去世，对于每个人来说，都是从没有预料到的状况。在正人看来，发生这样的事件，使母亲甚至来不及抢救就死在了病床上，院方一定存在重大过失。万一真的是那样的话，和清司交往着的自己，也有着连带的重要责任。而更让优纪子无法接受的是，母亲离开的当天，从她试图联系对方开始，足足过去了两个多小时，清司才赶到医院里。根据他自己的说法，那天他一直在附近的公寓里为周一的会议做准备，为了集中精神，才没有把电话的铃声打开。那个时候的事态紧迫，优纪子并没有过多地向他寻求解释。可之后在车上，清司寻找停车券的时候，优纪子注意到，在他钱包的一角，有一张崭新的，从没有见过的，折叠后的黄纸。  
……自己的男朋友在撒谎。  
两人在两天前的晚上才见过面，那个时候，清司的钱包里却没有类似的东西。一开始交往的时候，清司很喜欢带自己去郊区的寺庙，不久之前，优纪子也曾经因为母亲的事情而向观音求过启示。那张写着上上的神签，现在还被她放在手包里。相同纹路的折叠边缘，几乎是马上就被辨认了出来。是在什么样的场合，又是出于什么样的理由得到的纸签呢？在那失去联系的两个小时，对方又到底在做什么呢？明明还有许多种合理的解释，但也许是女性的直觉作祟，那样的念头像一根无法被拔出的尖刺，每当优纪子想起当时的状况，就在她的胸膛里搅动。不管自己有没有提出质疑的资格，至少在那一天，那样的场合之下，任何人都会希望，自己的恋人是值得依靠的。可清司迟到的那两个小时，却像是前进道路上的无底深坑，被掩盖在茅草之下。悲痛和怨愤，使她同意了兄长对于死亡鉴定的申请，并在那之后刻意和清司保持了距离。然而，无法和对方沟通的每一天，堆积在那个坑洞周围的土石都在向内塌陷。——现在不是思考这件事的时机，唯独在这个夜晚，自己需要完完整整地作为失去母亲的女儿而感到悲痛。可是……如果将来自己会后悔的话，那个时候她还有第二次机会吗？  
伴随着房檐下滴落的雨声变得细微，客人们逐渐离开了会场。到了大约九点的时候，美波也告辞回家了。把她送上车之后，优纪子在盥洗室里用冷水清洗了自己通红的眼眶。在临走前，有两位年长的叔叔把已经喝醉的正人安顿到了隔壁的卧房里，这个时候，安放着棺木的大厅里只剩下几位不怎么交际的远亲。尽管在她们之中同样会感到局促，可至少不用直面来自兄长的敌意，还是多少使优纪子感到了宽慰。雨后的秋夜里，空气是潮湿而带着寒意的，又站在廊下看了一会儿宁静的月色，她裹紧了身上防寒的风衣，返回向守夜的大房走去。  
路过女性亲属休息的地方，隔着分割的移门，隐约能听见里面的谈话声。葬仪馆的建筑以单个会场和家庭区分，又很少有人会在这样的场合大声喧哗，这里的门板都单薄得可怜。似乎是几位岁数较大的堂姐，正在谈论和优纪子的父母相关的旧事。鬼使神差地，优纪子停下了脚步。  
“说起来啊，当年圭二先生说要娶幸子的时候，我父亲可是吓了一大跳。”  
“是啊。我还记得，家族里的长辈都吓坏了。”  
“怎么说呢，三十岁刚出头的女人，居然铁了心要嫁给一个五六十岁的糟老头子，还带着两个那么大的孩子……换了是谁，都会觉得她不安好心吧。”  
“那年我都还没成婚，她可比我大不了多少。”  
“没想到居然一起过了这么多年，圭二先生病重的时候也一直照顾着。”  
“……不过我不明白，圭二先生和幸子到底是怎么认识的？”  
“我听父亲说，是有一次圭二先生去上越那边出差，在一家温泉酒店……算算优纪子的年纪，那时候幸子可还结着婚呢。”  
她们越说越是隐秘，时而只能断断续续地听到一些古怪的窃笑声。再靠近移门的话，走廊上的灯光会在另一侧投下影子，从而被门里面的人发现。她们在说什么呢？母亲之前有过一次婚史的事情，一直是这个家里公开的秘密。在父母和兄长的讲述中，优纪子是幸子来到东京之后和父亲圭二生下的孩子，只是因为父亲家族的压力，一直等到优纪子两岁多的时候，父母才正式去办理了入籍手续。难道说，事情的真相并不是自己之前所了解的那样吗？仿佛是误入了不应该被窥视的禁地，在惶恐中，优纪子向后倒退了两步，脊背紧紧地贴在了身后的墙壁上。  
关于自己的本家，和之前的结婚对象，不止是母亲，连正人哥哥也总是绝口不提。在兄妹俩的成长过程中，年迈的桥本圭二对两人总是投以一视同仁的关怀，所以，尽管正人哥哥和他并没有血缘关系，却也从不吝啬地把他当做真正的父亲。他唯一一次谈及自己的生父，还是在刚考上警察学校的时候。根据那时透露出的蛛丝马迹，似乎对方也是警察，却对母亲犯下了无法原谅的错误。如果回忆失败的婚姻会给母亲带来痛苦，自己当然也没有必要去打探那样的事件。可是，是不是有什么事情，被其他所有人知晓，却独独向自己隐瞒了呢？  
她只顾着胡思乱想，完全没听见身后有人叫她的名字。对方接连喊了她三次，就连移门另一侧的女眷也听到了动静，这才彻底不说话了。是场馆值夜的工作人员站在她面前，和吊唁的亲属们一样，对方穿着深色的西服，只在胸口挂上了表示身份的名牌，他关切地向优纪子问好：  
“桥本小姐。”  
急忙向远离房间的方向走了两步，优纪子弯下腰回了一礼。对方手里有一捧精心包裹的素色鲜花，他解释说：  
“抱歉在这时候打扰您。刚才有一位开车的先生来过，他让我把这个交给您。”  
浓郁的香气从鼻尖传来，被浅紫色的花纸所环绕的，是一束盛放的白色栀子。在绿色的叶片之间，系着洁白而小巧的信笺。小心地打开信封，里面是一张质朴的，毫无装饰的纸纹卡片，用钢笔书写的留言，是优纪子所熟悉的，端正而秀丽的字体：

  
_先前为告别式预订了的鲜花，似乎被正人君退回去了。虽然想一直站在您的身边，这一次却没办法履行承诺，真是非常抱歉。—清司。_

  
有陌生的情绪将要撑破心口，没有理会背后的呼喊，几乎是用尽全力地跑着，优纪子向大门的方向奔去。她一边跑，脚下的木屐在地板上发出了杂乱的磕碰的响声。再跑快一点的话，也许能赶得上呢？甚至不知道自己在为了什么而奔跑，有空气不断地从肺部挤压出来，她的胸腔逐渐发烫，有针刺一样的痛感从那里传来。亮灯的长廊变成了长满树木的园林，已经可以见到馆外的道路对面的灯光了。然而，和服狭窄的下摆牵制住了她的双腿，她越是向前走，双腿就越是不听使唤。终于，在园林前面的水泥地上，她再也跑不动了，一只脚上的木屐掉了下来，她的脚踝重重地压倒在地上，身体不受控制地向右侧栽去。  
一个温暖的环抱接住了她，身材高挑的男性小心地搀扶着她的肩膀。他的身上有一股古怪的香味，似乎是燃烧后的檀香，让优纪子下意识地感觉到安心。可等她满怀希望地抬起头，回望过来的却是一张从没有见过的脸孔。边上就是停车场，清司的车子不在这里，只有大颗的水滴，从头顶的树冠上滑落下来，打湿了优纪子高高挽起的发髻。如同突然对自己感到深重的厌恶，她像触电一样挣开了这个陌生的男人，一边忍受着从脚踝传来的酸痛，她一步步地、缓慢地挪回了门口，并在半路上，把手中的花束投进了路边的垃圾桶里。


End file.
